Pocket Change
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Beck and Jade make a bet that they can get their chosen Vega sister in bed before the other. It all gets more interesting when Tori and Trina find out. Jori. Brina.


**This was a fun request to write! **

It is a windy Monday and the school day is almost over when Jade is leaning against the wall of lockers while Beck twists the dial on his transparent locker.

"I am so bored." Jade sighs heavily and Beck brushes a lock of his long hair out of his face to look up at her.

"Then go entertain yourself." He tells her.

"I didn't mean right now, though your company is less than engaging," she rolls her eyes, "I mean, all the time, there is nothing to do." She complains loudly. On the other side of the wall Tori throws her locker open and glares at her sister.

"There's nothing to do!" She whisper mocks Jade and Trina starts laughing as she hands Tori her books.

"That's because you're boring." Beck tells Jade as he pulls his jacket out of his locker.

"I am _not_!" She exclaims. Tori still has a smile on her face as she tosses her books into her locker.

"They have been annoying ever since they broke up." Tori glances at her sister. Trina laughs and starts talking about how Beck's hair was especially fluffy today.

"If you're not boring, then how about a bet?" Beck asks kicking the clear door closed. Jade regards him silently for a second and nods.

"Alright, what kind of bet?" She crosses her arms.

"I bet you that I can get Trina in bed before you can get in Tori's pants." He grins. Tori freezes, her mouth wide open and ears perked to listen to Jade's answer. She silences her sister's yammering by covering her mouth with her hand.

"That isn't even a fair bet! Tori is such a prude!" Jade laughs. Tori's mouth snaps shut and she glares at her sister even though she's angry at the girl she can't see. Trina can finally hear what the two on the other side of the wall are saying and she stays silent after Tori's hand drops away from her face.

"Take it or leave it." Beck shoulders his bag.

"I'll take it." She holds her hand out.

"Okay, I bet you…" He pauses, "fifty bucks that I can bed the eldest Vega before you even kiss little Tori." They shake hands and Jade nods her head solidly accepting the bet. The two leave the school together as they agree to go get coffee. Trina's head swivels towards her sister so fast that it cracks.

"What?" She gasps and Tori closes her locker slowly in thought.

"That was weird." Tori starts walking across the hallway and Trina follows after her.

"We just overhear Beck and Jade betting which one of them can fuck us first and all you have to say is 'that was weird'?" Trina asks as they exit the school. Tori bobs her head up and down as she focuses on getting to the car without blowing away. Trina shakes her head slowly.

"Well, Jade is going to win." Trina smirks as she slides into the driver's side. Tori's eyes widen.

"Why do you say that?" She snaps.

"Because you eyefuck her all the time, it's only the matter of actually getting to it, now." She starts the car and puts it in reverse as Tori stares at her.

"What about you and Beck? You would gladly sleep with him!" Tori accuses. Trina nods.

"Yes, that is true, but knowing Beck, he is going to go about it all being a nice guy and won't even try anything right away. But Jade will jump right in. She's aggressive." Trina laughs. "Good luck with that." Tori shrugs and silence fills the car.

XxXxXxXxX

The coffee shop is nearly empty when Jade and Beck order their coffees and look for a table as far away from people as they can. They spot one by the window and cross the room to take it.

"Why do you even want to sleep with that she-beast?" Jade asks as she sits across from Beck. Beck chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"She's hot." He says.

"But she is _so_ annoying." Jade sips her coffee and smiles as the warmth spreads through her chest and into her stomach.

"She isn't so bad." A frown sets on Beck's face. "Give her more credit."

"Whatever tickles your fancy, Beck." Jade tells him.

"Well, what about you and Tori. Why do you want to fuck her so badly?" Beck inquires. Jade is taken off guard and almost spits out her coffee, instead she starts choking. Beck waits patiently until she is finished and raises his eyebrows imploringly.

"Because she's attractive and not entirely irritating." Jade says when she finally can breathe.

"You hate her though." Beck points out. Jade tilts her head and glares at him.

"You know that isn't true." She says.

"Well, she isn't your friend." He replies. Jade narrows her eyes and sets her coffee down in front of her. She extends her arms and presses her hands down against the table.

"What are you doing?" Beck leans back, leery of her actions.

"Trying not to puncture your neck with my nails." She responds calmly. Beck's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows

"Oh." His voice is small. Jade sits like that for another minute before she slides her hands back to her cup.

"She isn't my friend because I was so freaking afraid that you were going to sleep with her when we were dating." She responds to his earlier statement. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore." She smiles.

"No, you don't." Beck smiles at her.

"Good." Jade stands up, cup in hand and blows a kiss at him. "Good luck with Trina, but no matter how much luck you have I will win this bet." She smirks and leaves the coffee shop.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What if we mess with them?" Tori suggests as she walks through the door of her house.

"What do you mean?" Trina questions behind her. She kicks the door closed and they drop their purses on the coffee table.

"What if we don't let either of them win? We just don't sleep with them." Tori explains. Trina passes her and heads to the kitchen so Tori follows after her.

"I _want_ to sleep with Beck. Have you seen him? He is one attractive piece of male." Trina opens the fridge and pokes around.

"I bet you twenty bucks I can hold out longer than you." Tori tries.

"I'm sure you could." The fridge slams shut as Trina gives up on finding anything and heads to the cupboards.

"Oh come on! Please take this bet, I don't want them to get off so easily." Tori hops up onto the counter and crosses her legs.

"I would love to get off this easily." Trina grabs a protein bar and unwraps it. "Fine, I'll humor you and take your bet. The first one to cave has to give the other one twenty bucks _and _do the other one's homework for a week." She takes a bite of her snack as Tori stares at her.

"Okay." Tori smiles and extends her hand. Trina rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen without shaking Tori's hand.

XxXxXxXxX

The next day at school everything seems the same until the end of the day when Tori is rummaging through her locker and trying to get ready to leave. Jade walks over and slams the door shut, narrowly missing Tori's fingers.

"Hey!" She exclaims.

"Shhhhh." Jade orders. "I have something to ask you." Tori closes her mouth and waits for Jade to speak.

"Do you want to go out on date with me tonight?" She asks. Tori doesn't respond immediately and she slams her fist against the locker.

"Say something." Tori jumps

"Yes.". She answers.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven, dress nice." Jade heads over to her locker without another word to Tori.

Trina is sitting at a table waiting for her sister when Beck slides onto the bench beside her.

"Uh, hey Beck." She says glancing over him suspiciously. Beck leans forward and captures her lips with his. He hooks his hand around the back of her neck and she moans.

"I'll be over tonight." He whispers before standing up and walking away leaving Trina to stare after him in awe. Tori ambles up to her sister's side.

"Hey Trina." She says. Trina jumps and whirls around to face her sister.

"What's wrong?" Tori questions.

"Beck – I – he – kiss – Oh my God!" She stutters quickly.

"Beck kissed you?" Tori asks as her sister sits in shock in front of her. Trina nods.

"I think I'm going to win our bet." Tori grins and starts off towards the car. Trina snaps up and jogs after her.

"Why would you say that?" She asks. Tori shrugs.

"Because." She replies. Trina grumbles as she starts the car and drives away from school with her sister sitting smugly in the passenger seat.

XxXxXxXxX

By the time Jade shows up Tori has been sitting on her couch for fifteen minutes with her foot tapping. She smoothes her skirt as she stands up to answer the door. She doesn't usually like to wear skirts, or dresses, but she wants to look nice for Jade. She assumes it works because when Jade looks her up and down she actually smiles. Teeth and everything.

"Well, come on, I haven't got all night." Jade gestures outside and Tori obliges by stepping out of her house and pulling the door shut behind her. After Jade pulls away Beck drives up and into the driveway. He gets out of his truck and walks up the sidewalk to the front door. He knocks and waits for Trina to answer. She stands on the other side of the door staring at it. She knows it is Beck because Jade already picked her sister up. She inhales deeply and opens the door. Beck leans against the wall adjacent to the door with his hands in his jean pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Hey Trina." He says as he pushes away from the wall. "Is anyone else home?" He asks and she backs up to let him in. She shakes her head.

"No, Tori is on a date and my parents are out." She closes the door and turns back to face him. He instantly pulls her against him and presses their lips together.

Tori is surprised how easily they fall into conversation. Jade and Tori sit in an excluded little booth at the end of the Italian restaurant and talk about everything they can think of as they dine on spaghetti and ravioli.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" Tori asks suddenly. Jade glances up from her plate.

"Why did you agree to come out with me tonight?" She avoids the question.

"Because I like you." Tori answers. Jade leans back in her booth and sets her fork down.

"I like you too. I think you're talented and pretty and you are so much better than me because you're kind." She says. Tori's jaw drops and Jade lifts up her fork again.

"You're so talented and you're gorgeous, Jade." Tori says sincerely.

"I wasn't asking you to compliment me." Jade sucks a particularly long noodle into her mouth.

"I know." Tori smiles. Jade pokes her tongue out and licks the sauce off of her lip before she grins at Tori.

Trina is underneath Beck on the sofa without a shirt before she protests. She pulls away from him and pushes at his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asks. He starts to kiss his way down her jaw and neck. She closes her eyes and relaxes into him.

"Wait, wait, wait, seriously. What _are_ you doing?" She asks again.

"Kissing," He plants his lips on her collarbone, "you." His breath sails across her skin and she shivers.

"No Beck." She pushes at him and slides as far away as the couch lets her.

"Why not, you've always seemed more than willing." Beck leans back staring at her. She shakes her head.

"You just come over here and expect me to sleep with you?" She asks incredulously. Beck shrugs.

"Well, yeah."

"God, at least Jade has the decency to take Tori out first." Trina stands up and yanks her shirt over her head.

"Why don't you just leave, you can come back when you're a gentleman." Trina points to the door. Beck sighs and stands.

"Are you sure." Tori nods and he reaches towards her and grabs her hips. He kisses her roughly before pulling away and leaving the house. Trina stares angrily at the door while touching her swollen lips lightly.

Jade turns her car off in the driveway and walks Tori up to her house.

"I had a great time tonight, thanks for agreeing to come out with me." Jade smiles and brushes her lips against Tori's. Tori shivers at the feather-light touch.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks, completely forgetting the bet she made with her sister.

"Are you sure?" Jade smiles. Tori nods and pulls her closer to kiss her roughly.

"Yes." She answers and pulls Jade inside with her.

In the end she thinks it is worth every cent she lost in the bet.


End file.
